


zombie bear attacks

by cjcjc



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjcjc/pseuds/cjcjc
Summary: Set in a world where your soulmate mark is determined by the first words your soulmate tells you.When Bill was born he had the words ‘You! You’re the one!’ etched in the inside of his wrist and everyone fawned over it.Now all he's got to do is pull something romantic enough for someone to yell these words at him -- just not tonight because Tad wants to watch a film.





	zombie bear attacks

**Author's Note:**

> a short one shot drabble thing bc I'm stressed and I feel bad for missing out a week on the update. 
> 
> If you've seen the tumblr post you know where this is heading, anyway enjoy!!

Bill decides this is the stupidest decision of his life. _Zombie Bear Attacks_ is a long running horror franchise that for some unknown reason has twelve movies under its belt, Tad convinces him to watch the thirteenth and final instalment.

It’s not like he hates it, he just believes it’s corny and that the plot started to go downhill in the seventh film when the main bear –Brian Bravery– finds out he’s not an actual bear and is in fact a robot.

He tries not to whimper when thirty dollars is taken from his card to watch _Zombie Bear Attacks 13: The Showdown_. Tad nearly skips all the way to their seats and Bill wishes he stayed home.

They’re too early for the trailers to even begin but they both settle in their seats anyway as people start to filter in. “I’m so hyped for this,” Tad says gleefully.

“I sometimes wonder if your soulmate might be Zenyatta bear.” Bill remarks earning a snort from Tad. “I’m being honest! You make me waste my money on all these films, everyone knows it should’ve stopped at the sixth.”

“Then how come the eighth film broke the record for most money earned at the box office?” He argued, but pushed aside his black hair and brought his wrist up to check on his soulmate mark anyway. “I don’t think Zenyatta would really say ‘ _trust me I’m trying to_ ’, she’s the more romantic type, like your supposed soulmate.”

When Bill was born he had the words ‘ _You! You’re the one!_ ’ etched in the inside of his wrist and everyone fawned over it. For a while it fuelled Bill’s daydreams, a girl bounding into his arms and he would swoon her with a one liner. Or maybe he would save a boy from oncoming traffic and they’d fall in love at first sight; but in reality all it did was distract him from the final scene in Grease.

“After what she did in Zombie Bear Attacks 10: The Revival? There’s no way she’d be my soulmate.”

After two hours of eye burning special effects and undead bears, Bill strolls out of the screening feeling underwhelmed, he vows on his life that he’s never going to watch another Zombie Bear Attacks movie ever again.

“Best one yet!” Tad hoots throwing a fist in the air.

“That was the worst,” Bill interjects with a frown. “I mean, can you believe they killed Brian Bravery?”

A loud offended gasp rips through the air and Bill is suddenly jerked aside by a hand grabbing his elbow. “ _You_! You’re the one!” The boy cries accusingly.

Bill blinks at him slowly, it’s not like he’s trying to be despondent but all he can blurt out is: “What?”

The boy is clutching a bag of popcorn in his other arm while a girl who shares his eyes and nose stands behind him with a hand hovering warily over his shoulder. Curly hair parts to the side revealing chocolate doe eyes that has Bill’s heart thudding – he had always liked brown eyes, but these ones are squinting at him incriminatingly.

“I knew it! You just ruined the whole movie for me!” He looks like he wants to punch Bill and the boy still has a hold on his elbow.

“I’m sorry?” Bill is still replaying the scene in his head “ _You! You’re the one!_ ” keeps ringing but he still can’t fathom it. He didn’t imagine for the big reveal to end up like this, unless this boy somehow managed to string those four words together to him coincidentally. Truth be told, Bill hoped it would’ve been more romantic than this and a little less angry.

The boy drags out a defeated sigh. “I’ve been to twelve Zombie Bear Attacks movies spoiler-free and you ruin the last one for me.”

“I’m sorry?” Bill repeats feeling dumb and leans his head forward to become level with the boy’s gaze, a hot flush erupts in his chest. “I didn’t mean to, kid.”

The boy laughs unexpectedly and Bill finds it confusing, “You’ve been ruining it for me for the past nineteen years.”

“What?”

The boy rolls up his sleeve revealing ‘Can you believe they killed Brian Bravery?’.

It finally sinks in.

“You’re my soulmate.” Bill states in awe and he twists his so he can face his soulmate properly and release himself from the death threat hold.

“Spoilers,” the boy retorts dropping his hand. “The film’s going to start so I’ll catch you after? I don’t know how this soulmate thing works and I paid forty dollars to watch this, man.”

  
“I’ll take you out for a date,” Bill suggests feeling a surge of happiness climb out his chest. “To compensate for spoiling your movie.”

“It’s a deal.” The boy grins, his eyes crinkle at the edge and a small dimple appears at the right side of his mouth. “The name’s Dipper, Dipper Pines.”

“Nice to meet you Dipper Pines,” Bill’s smile matches his. “Bill Cipher.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so stupid ahahaha
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> k/c/b:) ✨


End file.
